


The Unraveling of Ryan Haywood

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Freewood - Freeform, Gay Sex, Implied Character Death, LIKE STOP IT, M/M, RageHappy, Ryvin, STOP READING THE TAGS IF YOU DONT WANT TO SEE A HUGE SPOILER, STOP RIGHT FUCKING NOW, but this is, incubus, incubus!gavin, jk thats not the spoiler, listen there are spoilers ahead, lots of gay stuff actually, mature - Freeform, shhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan didn’t particularly enjoy being at bars, but when a Brit catches his attention, he manages to have some fun. But that same man manages to fill his dreams, satisfying a craving he didn’t know he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unraveling of Ryan Haywood

**Author's Note:**

> wow i just released a fic yesterday
> 
> someone should really make me stop writing

Ryan hated bars.  
  
He didn't drink much to begin with, and he had a severe dislike of loud, obnoxious people that were in his face, bumping into him, and spilling drinks over him. It just wasn't his idea of fun. However, it wasn't his night.   
  
It was his friend Geoff's birthday, and the elder man certainly WAS into bars. He liked getting wasted and letting Michael grind against him in a way that made Ryan crinkle his nose and look away because he  _really_  didn't want to see two of his best friends having dry sex on the dance floor. He ordered a beer, yelling to be heard above the annoyingly blared techno music, and took a hearty swig of it, sapphire eyes scanning the crowd for familiar faces. A particular man caught his attention, however, before he could spot someone he knew; the man was young, tan, and thin, and looking right at him. He walked with sensual purpose, hazel eyes narrowed as if he'd found his prey, and Ryan felt transfixed by him.  
  
"Hello, luv." The apparently British man purred, his lips nearly pressed to Ryan's ear to be better heard. "What's your name?"  
  
"Uh, it's Ryan." He offered awkwardly, his breath hitching when the younger man took his hand.  
  
"Name's Gavin. Come dance with me."   
  
"Oh, no, I'm not really-" Ryan tried to protest but was drug to his feet before he could get very far with it, finding his legs betraying him as they followed the Brit onto the floor. Gavin didn't turn to face him, however, choosing instead to grind his ass against Ryan's groin, swirling his hips to the fast music in a way that made the older man gasp.  
  
"Come here often, luv?" Gavin asked, hooking his arm around Ryan's neck and resting his head in the crook of the other's shoulder. He turned his neck to face Ryan and winked, biting at his lower lip in a teasing sort of way.  
  
"N-no." Ryan choked back, becoming painfully aware of the bulge now forming in his pants. Gavin was too, apparently, because he pressed his ass down firmer on it until Ryan moaned aloud.  
  
"Well maybe you should." Gavin nipped at Ryan's jaw. "It's okay to touch me, luv." Ryan's hands moved on their own accord as if this was the cue they'd been waiting for, running down Gavin's thin, toned body to rest at his hips and assist in rolling them on his hardened cock.  
  
"I-fuck.. I don't usually do this sort of thing." Ryan mumbled, as if he needed to justify himself, and Gavin turned his body to face him, now thrusting his erection against the other's.  
  
"Relax, luv. It's all in good fun." Gavin soothed, moving to suck on Ryan's neck, and the older man couldn't hold back the whines of pleasure escaping him. The first song bled into the next and Gavin didn't stop his movements, merely adjusting to the new beat. Ryan's arms slid down to palm at Gavin's ass, pushing him closer until there was no space between them.  
  
"Keep it up and you're going to make me cum in my jeans." The Brit accented his words with tiny bites and Ryan's grip tightened as a shudder ran through him. Gavin rutted against him with abandon, and Ryan had to admit he was getting pretty damn close to doing the same thing Gavin threatened might happen. Luckily for him, the song ended at that moment and Gavin finally separated from him, a smug smirk on his face.  
  
"That was top, luv. You really should come see me again some time." And with that he was off, hooked by another male as he flaunted through the bar. Ryan shook his head to clear it, frowning at the problem he still possessed in his pants. He took his phone out of his pocket, sending a quick text to Geoff saying he had to go, before rushing out of the bar and driving home to relieve himself.  
  
He fell asleep with dubstep and hazel eyes in his mind.  
  
-  
  
Ryan wasn't sure what caused him to wake up, but he suddenly felt alert as he glanced at the clock to see it was only 2am, exactly. He frowned, checking his surroundings to see what could have roused him, but he didn't have to look far. A figure was straddling him, hands on his chest to hold him down and a sly grin on his beautiful face.  
  
"G-Gavin?" He recognized the young man with a start and Gavin's smile only grew more chesire as fingers slid down to yank down Ryan's boxers. "How did you..." His thought process was interrupted when the Brit's hand wrapped around his member, twisting and pumping until it stood fully erect in his palm. "F-fuck, Gavin!" Ryan moaned as the man on top of him kissed his bare chest, free hand scraping down his side lightly. "I don't..." He began, but once again broke into a low whimper as Gavin fingered his slit, collecting the precum that had formed there and spreading it down his length.  
  
"Relax, luv. It's all in good fun." And Ryan recognized the exact words from earlier, but Gavin's hand was twisting just right and he was far too close to worry about that. He gasped Gavin's name one last time before spilling over tanned fingers, his eyelids fluttering shut as his hips jerked forward with each spasm.   
  
He took in a deep, shuddery breath as he came down from his high, a strong fatigue overwhelming him to the point where he couldn't even open his eyes again. "Thanks." He whispered before falling back into a dreamless slumber.  
  
-  
  
"Ugh." Ryan scrunched up his nose when his alarm woke him, fumbling blindly for his phone to stop the too-loud beeping that assaulted his ears. He laid there for another moment before the memories of last night crashed down upon him, causing his eyes to snap open. He half-expected to see another body in his bed, but found none. In fact, there was nobody in his house at all.  
  
"Of course it'd been a dream." He told himself, shuffling to the shower. "How would he have found my house and gotten through the locked door anyways?"   
  
"Damn good dream, though." Ryan mumbled as he dressed, blinking away the tiredness to no avail. He had a slight headache that was bugging him and his entire body felt weary as if he hadn't slept at all, though he'd certainly gone to bed earlier than usual. "Ew, I hope I'm not getting sick." He groaned to himself on the way to work, thinking of all the things he'd have to make up if he had to take some days off. He worked for a game testing company and was in charge of fixing bugs that the testers, including his friends Michael, Geoff, and Ray, happened to find while playing through. In his opinion, they had the easier job.  
  
"Hey, slugger." Michael waggled his eyebrows at him when he entered and Ryan froze, aware of the smirks on his coworkers' faces.  
  
"What did I do?" He asked, voice suspicious, and Geoff snickered.  
  
"Oh, nothing. We just happened to see you having a pretty damn good time with that kid last night." He drawled and the other two held back their laughter when Ryan groaned, rubbing his face; his headache was too much to deal with this.  
  
"So, didjya bring him home?" Ray nudged him. "C'mon, Rye, tell us all the dirty details."  
  
"Oh my God, you guys, no I didn't bring him home. He walked off to do whatever those bar hoppers do with someone else and I went to bed."  
  
"Aww, that's no fun."  
  
"It's not supposed to be fun, Ray. I think I have a hangover, though. Is that possible after only one beer?"  
  
"It is if you're a pussy little lightweight."   
  
"Not everyone drinks a gallon a day like you, Geoff." Ryan spat back, followed by Ray's yell of 'Fucking Got Em!'.  
  
"Someone's full of the vinegar today. Maybe you should've brought that guy home after all." Michael mused and Ryan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just get to work, okay?" He pointed at the controllers in his friends' hands and they groused their complaints. "You guys play games for a living so I don't pity you." He barked after them, receiving various faces back, and chuckled.  
  
Throughout the day, he only felt worse. His headache increased until he was nursing a migraine and his joints ached like he'd spent the previous day at the gym. When the work day had ended, he was grateful, and he went home only to immediately fall onto his bed and pass out.  
  
-  
  
He had that feeling again, he realized as he awoke with a start.  
  
It was exactly 2am once again, and he frowned at the clock. "Miss me, luv?" The words caught his attention and he turned to face the speaker, shocked to find Gavin sitting on him as he had the night before, holding him down with a surprisingly strong grip.  
  
"Is this... Is this a dream?" Ryan asked as the other's fingers teased at his waistband, dipping under to graze the coarse pubic hair.  
  
"It can be if you want it to be." Gavin's voice was sultry and he shifted until his head was level with Ryan's groin, mouthing at the hardening member through the thin fabric of his underwear.  
  
"F-fuck." Ryan whimpered, thrusting forward unconsciously, and he could practically feel the other smirk against him. Gavin released the swollen flesh, admiring the way it sprang flush against Ryan's abdomen before lapping at the precum that had beaded at the slit. Ryan was certain he'd never been so hard and the intensity of his arousal physically pained him. "Please, Gavin!" He begged, his head swimming as if he'd taken a hard swig of liquor, and  the Brit obliged by taking in the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around it expertly.  
  
"I want you to fuck my mouth, luv." Gavin pulled off to speak before securing himself around his dick once more, and Ryan groaned as he took the opportunity, fingers threading to pull on the younger's golden-brown locks. He gave one shallow, experimental thrust into the wet heat of Gavin's throat and moaned, biting his lower lip to retain at least some composure. With Gavin's permission, he fucked the Brit's mouth freely, head falling back into his pillow as his back arched, muscles tensing with each jerk forward. Gavin swallowed around him, lips brushing his most sensitive areas any chance they got.  
  
"Fuck, ah,  _Gavin_...I'm gonna-" His words were choppy and incomplete and the burning sensation in his abdomen was becoming too much as his balls tightened, urging him to release. He came down Gavin's eager throat, moaning loudly as the other swallowed what he offered.  
  
He remembered seeing Gavin's satisfied smirk, then nothing.  
  
-  
  
Holy shit, he felt terrible.  
  
Not only had he somehow slept through his alarm, but his entire body was in pain, stomach doing little nauseous flips. His head absolutely pounded to the point where he couldn't even see clearly and he barely gathered the strength to call his boss and tell him there was no way he'd be able to make it to work. Luckily, Matt was a forgiving guy so that worry was off his back. The relief was short lived, however, as he found himself stumbling to the bathroom to empty the non-existing contents of his stomach into the toilet. He groaned, wiping his face clean, and just laid there for a moment on the floor.  
  
 _"It can be if you want it to be."_  
  
The words suddenly echoed through his mind and he thought hard to place where exactly they'd came from, coming up blank when his head throbbed. "Ugh, I feel like I'm dying." He grimaced, entertaining the option of crawling to the kitchen to get some painkillers, but he just couldn't find the strength to move. He rolled onto his side, curling up into the fetal position, and closed his eyes, begging for darkness to take him.  
  
-  
  
Where was he?  
  
Cold tile pressed against his cheek and there was a moment of panic before he remembered that he was in his bathroom. His body shook with pain and he resisted the urge to vomit once again.  
  
"You don't look too good, luv." He knew who it was before he even looked, his suspicions confirmed when Gavin stood before him, looking down at him with a malicious grin. "I can make the pain go away." He purred, and Ryan nodded weakly.  
  
"I-it's not supposed to h-hurt in dreams." Ryan gasped as Gavin knelt before him.  
  
"Oh no, certainly not. Let me make you better." His hands coaxed Ryan onto his back and he felt his bare chest, kissing and sucking on his neck. The pain melted away immediately, replaced with arousal and a sudden need to take Gavin as his own. "It's okay to touch me, luv." The words were so familiar and, just as the last time they were spoken, Ryan found his arms wrapping around the Brit to fondle his ass, pushing him downwards so their lengths rubbed together, creating an all-too-incredible friction that had him thirsting for more.  
  
"Can I.. Can I fuck you?" Ryan grunted as Gavin bucked forward, riding him, and Gavin readily agreed. The younger stood and shed his clothes easily before removing Ryan's boxers and sitting on his abdomen. He teasingly slid Ryan's erection over his entrance and the older man was surprised to find it already wet. "Fuck... This feels to good to be a dream." Ryan whined as Gavin slid onto his cock, pausing when he'd bottomed out.  
  
"Who said it was, luv?" Gavin cooed before rising himself only to slam back down, sending a jolt of pleasure through Ryan. He gripped Gavin's hips hard, nails digging in, and thrust up to meet him, cursing and mewling. It wasn't long before he lost it, filling Gavin with his seed, but the younger man didn't stop there.  
  
"Who said..." Gavin continued and Ryan's eyes squeezed shut, breathy gasps escaping his lips as the Brit's pace quickened. "...This wasn't a nightmare?" Ryan's eyes opened curiously at that and he screamed in horror.  
  
Gavin... wasn't Gavin. His face was more slender and sharp, eyes completely black, and horns sprouted from under his golden-brown locks. The thing that terrified Ryan most, however, were the large, bat-like wings that were unfurling from his back, spreading to fill the small bathroom, and the razor sharp tail that whipped behind him like an angry cat. He smiled wide, revealing sharp teeth and a tongue too long to be human.  
  
"Holy shit!" Ryan exclaimed, throwing the creature off of him and scurrying backwards. "W-what are you?!" He was backed against his bathtub, shaking, and a pang of burning pain burst through him.  
  
"I'll spare you the dramatics because I'm not one for speeches, though I suppose you deserve to know what's killed you." His voice was deeper, more contorted, and Ryan's eyes widened in fear, his entire body feeling as if it were on fire as he writhed on the bathroom floor. "I'm what you would call an incubus, my dear. And I have to admit, you were quite a lovely meal. So... pretty." His forefinger and thumb grasped Ryan's chin, alleviating the pain there for a moment until he pushed the human down once more. "When I saw you eyeing that human, and the way you moved, I knew I'd enjoy playing with you." He towered over Ryan, his smile sickening, but the older man could only focus on the fire that seemed to be coursing through his veins.  
  
"It's almost a shame, really." The incubus noted mockingly. "But I do become bored of my pets so easily. However, your friend looked rather... appetizing." He cooed and Ryan felt himself slipping away as the pain become too unbearable.  
  
The last thought he had was how much he hated bars.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
